pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chimchar's Training: Vs Oshawott
Silus' journey continued past Freesia Town, where the Illusion Forest lay. He had heard of these woods from his mother a long time ago. It was supposedly inhabited by Fox Pokémon who could use strong illusions, hence the forest's name. He walked along a clear stream which ran through the woods, keeping away from areas most affected by Zora's illusions. Mid-way through, he stopped and pulled out his Pokéball. "Come on out, Chimchar!" he shouted. Chimchar appeared with a brilliant flash of light, "Chim!" it cried. "Gardenia Town Gym is just outside of these woods. You need to train some more before we're ready to face the Gym Leader!" Silus told the primate Pokémon. "Chimchar!" the Pokémon shouted in responce, seeming eager to begin. Nearby, in the water, an otter-like Pokémon was swimming to shore, shaking itself dry upon reaching dry land. Silus took out his Pokédex; "Oshawott, the Otter Pokémon. The sea shell-like shallop can be removed from its stomach and used for attacking and defending." "An Oshawott? Doesn't Professor Changi give those out as starter Pokémon? This'll be an excellent match!" Silus declared. Oshawott Oshawott seemed to notice the commotion and turned to face Silus and Chimchar. "Osh?" it grunted. "Chimchar, Aerial Ace!" he shouted. Chimchar glowed and struck Oshawott right on the forehead with its attack. Oshawott rubbed its forehead, apparently annoyed by the attack and then fired a stream of water at Chimchar, knocking it back with a shriek. "Chimchar! Are you all right?!" Silus asked. "Chim..." mumbled Chimchar as it angrily got back to its feet. "So, Oshawott is a water-type. Interesting. Use your Flame Wheel, Chimchar!" Silus commanded again. Chimchar spun into a ball of flames and slammed into Oshawott, though the latter only seemed to stumble back by the ineffective move. Oshawott surrounded itself in water and tackled Chimchar, causing the latter to land on its rear. "That was Aqua Jet..." Silus murmured. "That's a strong Oshawott. Chimchar's not looking so hot out there right now." Evolution; Monferno Chimchar gritted its teeth in frustration, but suddenly started glowing and growing at the same time. "What...?!" Silus shouted in surprise. Finally, the glowing stopped revealing a much larger primate-like Pokémon with blue rings around its eyes. "Ch-Chimchar..?" Silus asked, still in shock. The Pokémon shook its head, "Monferno!" it chimed. Silus took out his Pokédex, his hands somewhat trembling as he did. "Monferno, the Playful Pokémon and the evolved form of Chimchar. Monferno launches aerial attacks off of ceilings and walls, and its fiery tail is used as one of its weapons." "So that's it, huh?" Silus continued. "You evolved, didn't you?" "Mon!" Monferno shouted in delight. "Alright then, Monferno, let's show it what we've got! Use Mach Punch!" Silus commanded. Monferno's right hand glowed blue as it punched Oshawott at incredible speeds, knocking the tiny otter Pokémon down and out. "Great work, Monferno!" Silus commended the primate Pokémon. He then looked over towards the fainted Oshawott, as he recalled Monferno into its Pokéball. He then took out an empty Pokéball. "I can't just let you lay here, little guy. I guess you can come along with me." he said, tossing the Pokéball, which caught Oshawott without even a fuss. "With Oshawott and Monferno at my side, I can definitely take on Gardenia Gym!" And so, Silus left Illusion Forest heading towards the first Gym challenge of the Hora League... Category:Episodes Category:Advance Frontier